User talk:Whopper
Actually I wouldn't consider it a nice job... I adopted the wiki at the same time as the Animepedia and the Narutopedia. But it hasn't changed since. I kinda semi-abandoned it myself like I do with a few other Wikia ACG wiki till anyone who liked the series showed up. The truth is that the 3 or 4 previous admins were absolutely horrible with managing content, administrating, tagging, copying... But the wiki is a general around junk heap to me... I've been waiting till a community interested in InuYasha showed up to motivate me to start a complete redo of the wiki. If you're interested in editing I can begin starting to fix project pages up and start copying fresh proper non-GFDL-Violating and up-to-date pages here to replace the bad and illegal pages that are currently here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 27, 2007 @ 04:51 (UTC) :Ah, ok :) Whopper 21:56, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia base The big thing that the wiki needs at the moment. Is a fresh Wikipedia base. The previous admins were pretty poor and the wiki didn't end up very well. If you want, I can give you a bit of a tutorial on how to properly copy and format articles, and deal with already existing articles. ^_^ Then we can work on improving the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 13, 2007 @ 05:16 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to be teaching both you and TheUltimate3 in parallel (He's working on the Bleach wiki). After I've shown you how, I'll grab a list of InuYasha pages on Wikipedia and well create a good list of pages that we will be copying over. Then we'll split those out into individual articles replacing things as we go using the technique detailed on one of the guides. I have 2 guides for you to read over first. One of them is a bit of an old guide, which has been modified and used on many Wikia ACG wiki, it's got the good info on what to replace in what way when you're formatting. But it doesn't have some great step-by-step directions. (I don't have a customized version for the InuYasha Wiki. So you should probably read over both the one on the Animepedia at Anime:How to copy from Wikipedia and the one on the Narutopedia at w:c:nartuo:How to copy from Wikipedia. If you focus on one focus on the one on the Narutopedia because it doesn't have all the extra information that's on the Animepedia one that is meant for how to name an article to work in Animepedia's Mini-wiki style structure.) The other guide is a new one I'm working on to replace that other one. Unfortunately it's not complete. However it has absolutely great step-by-step instructions on how to copy the articles from Wikipedia (without doing things wrong), and also great on information on why certain mistakes that people make when copying articles are bad or could lead to serious issues. (This guide is at Anime:Step-by-step guide to a Wikipedia base.) ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 14, 2007 @ 07:12 (UTC)